starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Tenel Ka Djo
Tenille Dunne was a female Human Force-sensitive Jedi Knight and the daughter of Prince Christopher Dunne, an heir to the House of Dunne, and the Dathomiri witch Tenille Dow. Although she was an heir of the House of Dunne, she preferred the traditions and customs of her mother's people over those of her father's, which angered some of the Dunnes, including her grandmother, Cecilia Dunne, and preferred not to be addressed by her full name, Tenille Charlene Tali Dow Dunne. Tenille Dunne joined Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy when she was fourteen, and became close friends with Jacen and Jaina Solo, Lowbacca, and Raynar Thul. During her stay at the Jedi academy, Tenille Dunne and her friends repelled the deadly Shadow Academy, foiled the Diversity Alliance, and put an end to the return of the Black Sun. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Tenille was part of Myrkr strike team to destroy the Jedi hunting voxyn queen. During the mission, she realized that she was in love with Jacen Solo, though he was captured by Yoder Minch and taken into Yuuzhan Vong custody. She survived the mission, and later became Queen Mother of Hapes against her personal wishes, and a year later she learned that Jacen had indeed survived Myrkr. During the Killik crisis in 20??, Tenille Dunne agreed to send Jacen Solo a fleet to aid the Killiks, which were now under the leadership of former friend, Raynar Thul. She and Solo also had a daughter, Allana, and Tenille Dunne resigned from the New Jedi Order in order to devote her full attention to politics. Biography Early life Personality and traits As a child at Redwoods, Tenille Dunne was relatively humorless. Despite Jacen Solo's best efforts, he could hardly ever make her laugh. Tenille Dunne was very serious, as well as stubborn when it came to daily physical routines. Due to her rigorous training exercises, Tenille Dunne developed a rather lithe, muscular form and a proud persona. Tenille Dunne preferred acting to debating, and had a very straight-to-the-point attitude, which led to her kissing Jacen after the demise of the Diversity Alliance. She was very confident in her abilities, and decided to use her physical attributes rather than the Force whenever possible. During a lightsaber training exercise, Tenille Dunne injured her arm when her lightsaber malfunctioned due to her arrogance. Getting her arm injured by Jacen Solo's hand did not pull the friends apart, but instead drew them closer. Tenille Dunne believed Jacen guiltless, and harbored no hard feelings towards her best friend. However, despite the pair's attraction to each other, they never revealed their feelings for one another. During the Mission to Myrkr, Tenille Dunne revealed her true feelings to Jacen when she attempted to kiss him, though she was cut off by Vergere. However, Jacen was soon captured by Vergere and taken as a prisoner of the Yuuzhan Vong. After feeling what she perceived to be Jacen's death, Tenille Dunne let out a rush of angry emotions, as she realized just how strong her feelings were for him. Despite her anger however, Tenille Dunne could not bring herself to kill the assassins that attacked her soon after she felt Jacen's death, for she was very in control of her emotions, which was a very gifted talent that proved worthy when she was forced to become Queen Mother. A year later, Jacen was found alive, though Tenille Dunne was too busy with her duties as Queen Mother to start a relationship. During the Swarm War, Tenille Dunne admitted to Jacen her feelings for him and the two conceived their daughter Allana. At the time of the Second Galactic Civil War, Tenille Dunne remained allied to Jacen and the Galactic Alliance. However, when she witnessed firsthand how far Jacen had descended to the dark side and was manipulating her at Kashyyyk, Tenille Dunne's love for him was soon replaced by shock and disappointment. When Tenille Dunne's pleas for Jacen to renounce his dark path were ignored, she assailed his ship to halt his brutal methods. Realizing the Jacen she had loved was gone and replaced by the Sith Lord Darth Caedus, Tenille Dunne withdrew all Hapan support from the Galactic Alliance. After Caedus had kidnapped and taken Allana hostage, Tenel Dunne's animosity towards him deepened into loathing. The revelation that Jacen was Mara Jade Skywalker's murderer along with Caedus imprinting Jaina with a blood trail made Tenille Dunne give up all hope of redeeming her former love back into the light side and decided to send Allana into the custody of the Jedi for protection. After becoming the Queen Mother, Tenille Dunne had to sacrifice many of her beliefs and ideals, and adapt them to the Hapan way. No longer the Dathomiri warrior on the outside, Tenille Dunne had to become colder and more demanding as a person, a personality fitting for the Queen Mother. She also became more analytical and intricate, and took pleasure in throwing off her nobles and playing games to discover which were loyal to her and which just wished to become her paramour. For example, Tenille Dunne's sense of humor had never been ideal, as said by Jacen Solo, and it was a fact she was well aware of. And so when she told a joke, she knew that those who laughed wanted something from her, as opposed to those who did not. Relationships Jacen Solo Jagger Fel Powers and abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Former Jedi Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic individuals Category:Inhabitants of Dathomir Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Inhabitants of Hapes Category:Royalty Category:House of Solo Category:Skywalker family Category:House of Dunne Category:Dow family Category:Fell family